My lover
by Aika Yami
Summary: Hinata solo se sentía deseada, más su cuerpo y mente pedían más. Sasuke se sentía confundió, ¿Era solo sexo, lujuria o... algo más? - "lo único que se es que eres mía." - Una puerta abierta hace que todo acabe, pero en un acto inesperado los celos se desatan. - "Soy mejor que él..." - SasuHina. One-shot. AU. Lemon.


**~My lover… SasuHina **_(SasukexHinata)._

**Género:** Romance/Drama.

**Autora:** _Aika-sasuhina; Aika-chan._

**Beta: **__Rurouni_ _(¡Muchas gracias! *Abracito virtual*)

**Categoría:** M

**AU.**

-hablan-

-"_recuerdos"._

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **__pensamientos__**"-.**_

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_La canción_ **Just the way you are** _tampoco me pertenece sino a_ **Bruno Mars,** _yo solo uso sus maravillosas estrofas para poder llevar acabo el Fic._

**OoOoOoOoO**~My lover… ~**OoOoOoOoOo**

**One-shot.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol le estaba dando de lleno en el rosto, provocando que abriera lentamente las orbes negras que portaba. Pestañeó una, dos… tres veces, hasta que al fin su vista se acostumbró a la luz del sol de la mañana. Uchiha Sasuke, un hombre de cabello y ojos negro azabache; trató de sentarse en la mullida cama de su habitación para poder levantarse e ir hacia su cuarto de baño, ya que aquel día tenía una junta de negocios y un evento muy importante para su familia.  
El moreno se levantó lentamente y, cuando se había puesto de pie, estiró sus extremidades superiores igual que un felino. Tomó su toalla de baño, caminó dispuesto a dirigirse hacia su baño y cuando llegó, abrió la llave para dejar que saliera agua fresca, metiéndose en ella, dejando que aquella sensación despertara sus perezosos sentidos y le quitara la sensación de adormilamiento.  
Después de quince minutos, ya vestido con un caro traje italiano finamente confeccionado, se dirigió a la salida de la mansión Uchiha. Al pasar por la sala, se encontró con su madre, quien tomaba una taza de té tranquilamente. Ella, al sentir la cercanía de alguien a sus espaldas, dejó dicho objeto en una bandeja plateada que se encontraba en la mesa de centro. – Sasuke-kun, ¿ya es hora de que te vayas? – preguntó la mujer. Este, por su parte, asintió y le dio un fugaz beso en la frente de su madre. – cuídate, ¿quieres? Y si ves... – quiso decir Uchiha Mikoto, pero los dedos, índice y corazón, acabaron en sus labios haciéndola callar.  
Sasuke apartó el par de dedos de la boca de su madre y la miró con reproche. – Madre, sabes que no puedes decir su nombre. – ella asintió con un deje de vergüenza y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida. Uchiha Mikoto observó cómo su hijo menor se alejaba de ella y se acercaba a su hijo mayor, quien se encontraba parado con el equipaje de ambos. Esa semana en que ambos se distanciarían de ella iba a ser muy larga, fin al cabo eran sus bebes.  
.

.

.

-¿Ya estás listo? – preguntó un hombre de alrededor de 31 años de edad. Su hermano menor simplemente asintió y se subió al auto, seguido por Uchiha Itachi.  
Sasuke se quedó pensativo mientras observaba el pasar de las calles. Itachi simplemente se quedaba revisando unos documentos que próximamente necesitaría. Sasuke regresó su mirada hacia su hermano mayor y preguntó. – ¿Dónde será la junta de empresas? –  
Itachi despegó su mirada de lo que estaba observando y miró a su hermano. – Pensé que ya lo sabías. – Sasuke levantó una ceja, incrédulo, e Itachi prosiguió. – Ahora será en una de las salas de juntas del lugar... – dijo y siguió con su trabajo.  
Sasuke, ante esto, no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente giró su mirada hacia la ventana y se perdió en sus pensamientos. El hecho de soportar una de las aburridas juntas de su padre y, para colmo, que estuviera acompañado con un evento, era una pérdida de valioso tiempo, ya que cada mes de junio, las empresas aliadas a la Uchiha, celebran un estúpido día que, la verdad, ni siquiera a su padre le interesaba ir. Por eso, cada año, Uchiha Fugaku, el dueño de las empresas cinematográficas más reconocidas en Japón y el mundo, mandaba, o mejor dicho, obligaba a sus hijos para que asistieran en vez de él. – _viejo idiota…_ - pensó el azabache. Quería a su padre, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que Fugaku se aprovechaba de las personas. Por otra parte, su madre, Uchiha Mikoto, a quien le gustaba ir a dichos eventos, no había tenido tiempo para ir por ser actriz y estar en medio de una filmación de una película que se estrenaría en un mes.  
.

.

.

Después de una hora, llegaron a un lujoso hotel que se encontraba en las montañas de la ciudad de Konoha. Cuando llegó el coche a la entrada del lugar y la recepción, Itachi y Sasuke se bajaron, se estiraron un poco para alejar el entumecimiento y se dispusieron a caminar para llegar a tiempo al compromiso que tenían que cumplir.  
Uchiha Itachi hablaba con una chica de cabello azulino y ojos ámbar, su secretaria Konan, que le decía las actividades que tenía aquel día. Sasuke los ignoró y, con cansancio, repasó con sus orbes negras el lugar mientras avanzaban. Pero en casi un segundo, los ojos se le abrieron con impresión al darse cuenta de que, a la distancia de seis metros, justo frente a él, había un grupo de hombres y mujeres se encontraban tomando té y, al parecer, esperaban a alguien o a algo.  
Aunque eso no fue lo que "especialmente" llamo su atención, sino que una mujer en especial lo hizo sin quererlo. **– **_**"sus ojos…"**_ – pensó el azabache al distinguir unos ojos perlas y, sin pensarlo, se separó de su hermano y caminó hasta poder esconderse discretamente cerca de unas columnas del salón. Continúo observando a la chica, que se encontraba hablando de trivialidades con otra de cabello rosado. **– **_**"Sus ojos hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillaran…"**__ –_ pensó el chico al contemplar cómo lo ojos blanquecinos brillaban a causa de la risa que ambas compartían. – _**"Su cabello…"**_ – quedó más que encantado con el cabello largo color azulino de la chica. – _**"su cabello cae perfectamente sin que ella lo pretenda…"**_ – se dio cuenta que al moverse se le movía grácilmente y unos mechones rebeldes caían sobre sus hombros. – ¡Maldición! – dijo con un pequeño gruñido. La conocía, más que perfectamente, ella era su ex– amante.  
Se separó de la columna solida y retomó su camino hacia su destino. Después trataría de hablar con ella, pero por ahora no le quedaba más que cuestionarse: ¿Qué rayos hacía ella en vez de su padre en ese lugar?  
.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata llegó hasta la recepción del hotel "Paradise in the forest", el cual contaba con aguas termales y cabañas individuales para cada invitado, ya que las empresas Hyuuga habían hecho negocios recientemente y era el motivo por el que se organizó dicho evento como motivo de celebración ante la unión.  
Se acercó hacia la señorita quien le entregaba las llaves de su cabaña y, al darse media vuelta, se encontró con unos ojos jade, los cuales tenían un pequeño brillo de alegría. Recibió un gran abrazo por parte de la dueña de dichos ojos, lo cual le provocó una sonrisa. – ¡Hinata-chan! – dijo con entusiasmo y se separó de ella para verla mejor. – Me alegra mucho de que estés aquí. – soltó una risita y continuó. – Así no tendré que soportar a Ino sola. – le guiñó un ojo y la Hyuuga sonrió.  
Haruno Sakura tomó de la mano de su amiga y la guió hasta unos asientos que se encontraban cerca, donde estaba la familia de su prometido Uzumaki Naruto y la familia Hyuuga. Pidió té y galletas para ambas, y empezaron a charlar para ponerse al día con sus actividades. Cuando la chica de cabello rosa y dueña de los ojos verde jade le había enseñado el anillo de compromiso a su amiga de la infancia, se dio cuenta de sus reacciones, la primera fue de asombro, la segunda de alegría y en la última, ella agacho la mirada hacia su regazo y una sombra cubrió sus ojos, dándole un airea de melancolía que la hacía lucir deprimida. Se preocupó, alejó cuidadosamente su mano y la colocó en su hombro. – Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo con preocupación y la Hyuuga levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia ella. Sakura observó cómo le brindaba una sonrisa falsa, como tratando de calmar su preocupación hacia ella. – No hagas eso. – reprochó, y la peliazul agachó de nuevo su mirar mientras Sakura acariciaba su cabeza con cariño. – ¿Por qué no me cuentas con calma?, tal vez pueda ayudar… - dijo mientras le sonreía, y la Hyuuga simplemente asintió.  
.

.

.

.

Dentro del salón de juntas, un Sasuke muy aburrido trataba de poner toda la atención hacia lo que el Hyuuga, al parecer se llamaba Neji, decía mientras exponía el incremento de ventas pronosticadas para los próximos 3 años. Pero esto le era imposible, no podía dejara de mirar a la chica que se encontraba frente a él. – "Simplemente_**, ella es hermosa, se lo decía todos los días…**_" – pensó al recordar los momentos que pasaba con ella. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación tan estúpida?  
.

.

.

"_El calor era notable en la pequeña oficina, las personas que se encontraban ahí sentían como si vapor saliera de sus cuerpos, avisándoles que deseaban sentir más. Uchiha Sasuke aferró la estrecha cintura de la mujer que se encontraba cerca de él mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Él azabache guió una de sus manos por la espalda y la descendió hasta llegar a acariciar las abundantes caderas de la mujer, Hyuuga Hinata, que ante su acción, soltó un suspiro que no pudo contener. A él le encanto, y decidió descender un poco más, llegando hasta el trasero firme de la chica amasándolo, disfrutando de su tamaño y firmeza. Ella, ante esto, soltó un gemido y Sasuke lo aprovecho para introducir su traviesa lengua y empezar a jugar con la de Hinata.__  
__Hinata trató de seguirle el ritmo, él se encontraba tan ansioso que no se daba cuenta de que la estaba ahogando. Llevó sus menudas manos hasta la zona de los pectorales y los acarició sobre la tela de su camisa. Ya no sabía lo que hacía. Había olvidado el objetivo por el cual había ido hacia él. Sintió cómo el Uchiha le quería levantar la falda y dirigir su mano hasta su intimidad.__  
__Un toque de electricidad recorriéndole la columna la sacó del estado en que se encontraba. Él había pasado un par de dedos encima de la tela de sus bragas, y todo para calentarla más. Se avergonzó por la situación por la que se encontraba e hizo que se separaran abruptamente, provocando que él soltara un gruñido. Se acomodó la ropa de nuevo y lo miró fijamente. – No-no… yo-yo no vine pa-pa-para esto… - dijo casi en un susurro. Él la ignoro y se acercó para intentar besarla de nuevo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente y había logrado sujetarla de la parte trasera de su cuello, ella lo empujó de nuevo. Sasuke miro sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella había dicho la verdad, ya que las blanquecinas perlas contenían lagrimas, y él pudo distinguir de dolor. Se quedó callado, observando su pequeño cuerpo temblar y esperando atentamente a lo que diría. – yo… yo-yo-yo… ya no quiero estar contigo… - el ojinegro abrió los ojos ante esta confesión. – tú-tú-tú so-so-solamen-mente quieres mi-mi cuerpo. – la vio derramar lagrimas amargas, pero simplemente no pudo decir nada. – so-solo me qui-quieres pa-para complacerte. – ella empezó a hipar mientras dirigía las palmas de sus manos hasta sus ojos y trató de limpiar las lagrimas, que no paraban de caer. – Yo-yo-yo… ya no quiero estar a-así… - dijo y esperó. Esperó a que él dijera algo. No esperaba unas palabras como "Yo te amo, Hinata". No. Simplemente, esperaba algo que le asegurara de que Uchiha Sasuke era el hombre indicado para ella. Algo que le indicara que la quería a su lado. Pero después de un rato, ella separó sus pequeñas manos de su rostro y su corazón se le encogió abruptamente ante lo que vio. El moreno se encontraba en la entrada de la oficina con la mano en el picaporte, dejando ésta abierta, indicándole con una expresión sin sentimientos reflejados que se fuera. Ella no dijo nada, tomó su bolso y su abrigo, y se dirigió hasta la __salida, mientras se quitaba un la gargantilla que portaba en su cuello. Se la extendió para que él la__ tomara y sin mirarlo salió con el paso apresurado hasta llegar al ascensor, en el cual cayó sentada en el piso, dejando que sus ojos soltaran las lagrimas de su amargura."__  
_.

.

.

.

-"simplemente soy un imbécil…" – pensó con desprecio hacia sí mismo. Realmente cuando le había abierto la puerta no era porque realmente deseara que ella se fuera, sino porque no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. No sabía que sentía por ella realmente, ya que cuando se conocieron fue casi igual a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Con tan solo verla, su cuerpo se había encendido, era solo lujuria. Pero ese molesto sentimiento se había esfumado al principio cuando ella fue como representante de su padre para que cerraran un trato con las empresas Uchiha. Solamente le había bastado rozar su mano por alguna parte de su cuerpo femenino y sentir como el delicado perfume se colaba por sus fosas nasales, para tomarla como un animal en celo encima de su escritorio. Sonrió de lado ante ese recuerdo, uno bastante delicioso. Y ahora solo la miraba, no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Pero sabía que lo evitaba, ya que se reusaba a verlo. Sus ojos veían a la dirección de su primo, tratando de concentrarse en él y no en la penetrante mirada que tenia sobre sí.  
Cuando la junta había acabado, los accionistas acordaron que todos estarían presentes en la fiesta de esa noche. Sasuke observó cómo Hinata estaba dispuesta a tomar su bolso y documentos, dispuesta a escapar de él. El Uchiha se levanto rápidamente para impedir que se fuera, pero no contó con la presencia de una chica rubia de cabello largo. Dicha chica lo rodeó sorpresivamente del cuello y sin vergüenza alguna, lo besó. La Hyuuga, al presenciar tal escena, sintió como el corazón se le partía en dos y un fuego incómodo se le albergaba en el pecho, reconoció qué era. Celos. Acomodó los documentos torpemente y tomó su abrigo, colgándolo en uno de sus delgados brazos. Se dispuso a dar media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse lo más rápido posible y buscar a su primo para que salieran de ese lugar. Pero unos ojos negros en forma de pupilas feroces, junto a una gran sonrisa detuvieron su paso. Ella se sorprendió de ver a su amigo de la infancia, Inuzuka Kiba. – ¡Hinata! – gritó alegremente. – Qué bueno verte aquí. – dijo mientras la miraba más detalladamente. – Hoy estás más hermosa que antes… - dijo casi en un susurro mientras en sus mejillas bronceadas aparecía un leve color rojo. – _**"yo sé que cuando la elogio ella no cree en mi… y están triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo…" **_– pensó el pelicastaño, pero a él no le importaba, ella le gustaba tal y como era.  
Ella, ante el cumplido, se sonrojó y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa. Kiba flexionó un brazo, como todo un caballero, dispuesto a llevársela consigo. La peliazul lo tomó del antebrazo y dejó que él la guiara para salir. Dicha escena no pasó desaparecida para el azabache y la rubia. Había escuchado perfectamente el cumplido que le había brindado, y se juro que el instante que lo vea solo, lo mataría. – ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? – escuchó la voz de Yamanaka Ino.  
Él la miro y sin delicadeza alguna la separó y le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y furia. – Escúchame bien, porque no lo voy a repetir, si vuelves acercarte a mí, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar. – se lo dijo con tanto odio y frialdad, que la chica dio un paso atrás por instinto y con un ligero temblor a causa de miedo. Observó como el Uchiha se iba, dejándola sola y confundida.  
.

.

.

.

Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño, dispuesto a vestirse y hacer el ridículo de una vez por todas. Tomó un traje negro que tenía listo en su cama, y se desanudó la toalla que llevaba en la cintura. Buscó unos bóxer y se puso el pantalón del traje negro. Se sentó en la mullida cama y observó su celular. Pensó un poco y se acordó de que tenía una fotografía "especial" y la busco.  
Cuando dio con ella, la miro fijamente. Era Hinata, vestida con un lindo vestido azul. Se encontraba tan radiante con esa sonrisa pacífica... Apoyada sobre la corteza de un árbol, mientras el viento movía unos mechones color de noche. Se recostó un poco, mientras veía detalladamente la fotografía. Cerró los ojos poco a poco y dejó que sus recuerdos lo absorbieran.

.

.

.

.

"_Una peliazul un poco disgustada consigo misma se observaba en el espejo de una habitación. Revisaba detalladamente el vestido que portaba esa tarde, ya que Sasuke le había dicho que quería dar un paseo con ella para después ir a cenar algo por el festival que se encontraba en esa playa. Miraba y miraba cada detalle de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño al notar un "bultito" cerca de su estomago. – Estoy gorda y desagradable… – pensó inconscientemente en voz alta.__  
__-Deja de decir eso. – escuchó una voz grave a sus espaldas. Alzó la mirada blanquecina y vio el reflejo de Uchiha Sasuke. Él frunció el ceño y la abrazo por la cintura, colocó su mentón en el hombro derecho y le dijo. – Eres hermosa, así como eres. – ella se sonrojó ante lo dicho por él. Cuando realmente quería podía ser muy dulce. El azabache le dio un ligero beso en el hombro y después en el cuello. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba el ligero aroma de su piel. – ¿Cómo va la canción que te gusta? – pregunto, e hizo como si recordara. – __**(*)"But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say…" **__– empezó a cantar con una voz grave. Le dio media vuelta para mirarla fijamente y le paso un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja izquierda. __**– "When i see your face, theres no a thing I would cange, cuz you're amazing, just the way you are…"**__ – Hinata sonrió, encantada ante lo que él hacía, ya que era la primera vez que le cantaba algo. El Uchiha observó su sonrisa y prosiguió. __**– "And when you smile, the whole words stops and starts for a while, cuz girl you're amazing, just the way you are…" –**__ terminó de cantar la estrofa y la besó en sus suaves labios, mientras ambos sonreían ligeramente. __**– "her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me…" –**__ la ojiperla rió ante la ultima frase y él prosiguió. __**– "her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy, she is so beautiful and I tell her everyday…" –**__ cantaba el Uhiha entre beso y beso que ambos se daban. __**  
**__Hinata dirigió sus manos hasta la cabellera del chico y enredó sus delgados dedos. __El azabache dirigió sus manos hasta su cintura para poder guiarla hasta la cama. __**– "you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you change, if perfect's what your searching for, then just saty the same, so don't even bother asking if you look ok, you know I'll say…" –**__ termino de decir el ojinegro. __Una vez Hinata estaba recostada, contempló sus ojos blancos, y pudo apreciar que de ellos salía un destello un destello de alegría, eso le encantó.__  
__Ella aceptó gustosa sus carnosos labios y dejo que la besara de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, ambos se apartaron y la peliazul habló. – Sasuke-kun, no-no creo que se-sea prudente sa-salir, ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren? – él la miro con gesto interrogatorio. – Es que… tú sabes… a-a-a mi pa-padre no le caes muy bien… a pesar de-de tener negocios con tú em-empresa… - dijo tímidamente.__  
__Sasuke se separó de ella un poco. – ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? – ella asintió levemente. Él sonrió ladinamente, lo que causo que las campanas de alerta sonaran en la cabeza de la ojiperla. El pelinegro llegó hasta la altura de su oreja y le susurro. – De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no saldremos de la cama… - la ojiperla abrió los ojos ante lo dicho y un sonrojo le dio de lleno en el rostro. Estaba dispuesta a decir algo, con tal de detenerlo, pero Uchiha Sasuke se le adelantó, besándola apasionadamente. Desde ese momento, Hyuuga Hinata ya no se sentía desagradable, para él ni para nadie."__  
__.__  
_

_.__  
_

_.__  
_

_._

Abrió los ojos después de la agradable sensación ante su recuerdo. Ese había sido el mejor fin de semana que había tenido a lado de una mujer. Las mejores sesiones de sexo que pudo tener en lo que lleva de vida. Pero, ¿era realmente solo simple sexo y lujuria? ¿O es que había algo más? Ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para él mismo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró la fotografía de nuevo, realmente ella era hermosa. Se fijó en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Dejó su móvil en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a terminar de vestirse, ya que siendo uno de los anfitriones, no podía darse el lujo de faltar.  
.

.

.

.

Hinata se termino de arreglar el vestido negro que portaba. Era un regalo de su padre, ya que, según él, Hinata estaba comportándose como lo debía hacer una Hyuuga, y mucho más, la heredera. Realmente su primera reacción al verlo fue de impresión, ya que su padre jamás sería capaz de darle un regalo por su propia mano, y mucho menos mostrarle una muestra de cariño. Ahora que lo llevaba puesto, le agradaba como se le ceñía bajo su pecho y caía libre hasta casi la mitad de los muslos. Se terminó de maquillar y se dirigió hacia la salida de su cabaña.  
Cuando abrió la puerta, un sonriente Kiba estaba parado frente a su puerta, con las mejillas coloradas. Ella se extrañó un poco, ya que no habían quedado en que él la pasaría a buscar o algo por el estilo, pero sonrió tiernamente. – Kiba-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? –  
El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Vine por ti, Hime… - dijo un poco avergonzado.  
Ella no supo qué hacer, así que aceptó. Al fin y al cabo, Kiba era su amigo. – Es-está bien, iré contigo… - dijo en un susurro, él despreocupadamente la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar deprisa hacia el salón del baile.  
La fiesta, para él, se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia brutal. Definitivamente se ganaba el premio del anti-social de la historia, como solía decirle Itachi. Dio un gran bostezo e ignoro a las mujeres que deseaban llamar su atención. "Estúpidas" pensó el azabache con desprecio hacia ellas. Repasó su visión por el lugar, al menos para los invitados todo estaba yendo bien.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, una cabellera castaña y una azul le llamaron la atención. Enfocó su vista hacia las personas y se dio cuenta que "el idiota de Inuzuka" hacía, o más bien trataba de hacer, bailar a Hinata, pero ella se encontraba tensa.  
Sólo con verlos, sentía una punzada incómoda en su pecho, realmente no supo como describirlo. De repente, la música estridente dejó de sonar y dio paso a una canción con ritmo lento. La mandíbula se le tensó y apretó los puños inconscientemente ante lo que se estaba presenciando ante él. El Inuzuka aprovechó el ritmo de la canción y estrechó a la peliazul para sí. Tomándola de la pequeña cintura y pegándola a su pecho. Ella se puso nerviosa, se notaba demasiado, hasta el azabache se había dado cuenta de su estado actual.  
El castaño observó fijamente a Hinata y se quedó embelesado por el brillo que sus orbes blancos brindaban. Movió un pedazo de su cabello y lo pasó tras una de sus orejas. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, las campanas de alerta sonaron en la cabeza de la morena, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, sintió la presión en sus labios y sentía que estaba al punto del desmayo. Se separaron después de unos segundos y Kiba la miró encantado, ya que era la primera vez que la besaba. – ¿Te gustó? – preguntó, con un leve color rojo en las mejillas. Hinata por su parte, se encontraba en shok. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Simplemente asintió como su respuesta, mientras sentía que alguien la jalaba para atrás. Kiba, ante esto, quiso besarla de nuevo pero un tirón de su hombro lo alejó bruscamente de ella, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, y un fuerte golpe en su ojo lo dejó tirado en suelo, inconsciente.  
Sasuke, ante eso, estaba a punto de ir arremeterle un golpe al Inuzuka, ¿cómo se atrevía a besarla? Empezó a caminar con prisa hacia dirección de la Hyuuga y el Inuzuka, pero se detuvo en seco, un sentimiento muy parecido a la furia y el odio hacia otro humano lo invadió. Escuchó claramente lo que él le preguntó, y vio lo que ella le había contestado: Sí, aunque sea con la cabeza pero ella le había contestado que ¡Sí!  
Maldijo al Inuzuka, definitivo, lo mataría. Retomó su camino por segunda ocasión, pero por segunda ocasión se detuvo, solo observo como Hyuuga Neji tenía la cara enrojecida por el enojo, jalaba por el hombro y le encestó un certero golpe en uno de sus ojos, mientras Hinata era sacada de ahí por Sakura. Por primera vez, se sintió agradecido con ellos.  
.

.

.

.

Sakura acompañó a la ojiperla hasta la habitación de su cabaña. – Hinata-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? – no recibió respuesta. – ¿quieres que me quede contigo? – la Hyuuga simplemente negó. – ¿segura? – la peliazul asintió y la pelirrosa simplemente se despidió de ella y, no muy segura, se retiró hacia el evento que se llevaba en el salón de fiestas del lugar.  
Hinata suspiró cansadamente, dejó su bolso en uno de los muebles que se encontraba cerca de la entrada y, casi arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a al dormitorio. Se sentía extremadamente cansada y con lo ocurrido con Kiba, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Se acercó a una pequeña cómoda y sacó un ligero camisón blanco. Se quitó el vestido de fiesta, se colocó la ropa ligera y se puso la bata que le hacía conjunto. Pasó inconscientemente su lengua por los labios y se dio cuenta de que los tenía secos. Decidió que primero tomaría algo de agua y después se iría a dormir.  
Cuando apenas había tomado un sorbo, un ligero golpe proveniente de la entrada se lo había impedido. Dejó el vaso en algún lugar y fue a ver quién era, seguramente era Sakura o tal vez su primo Neji, que había ido a ver como se encontraba. Al abrir la puerta, su sorpresa había sido enorme, ya que no esperaba que "esa" persona estuviera ahí. Frunció el ceño ligeramente e, inconscientemente dejó que su orgullo herido, el cual había dormido durante años, hablara. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
Uchiha Sasuke la miró detenidamente. La ligera bata le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y todo gracias a la cinta que la ataba. Ella, al cruzarse de brazos, provocó que los senos se levantaran orgullosos hacia él. Eso capturó su total atención. – Quiero hablar contigo... – dijo mientras lentamente levantaba la mirada oscura y la dirigía hasta la cara de la Hyuuga. La chica rodó los ojos y, aún molesta, se dio la media vuelta y caminó lo suficiente como para que Sasuke pasara y cerrara la puerta. "Grave error, Hinata…" pensó para sí el ojinegro. – ¿Te gusto el beso del Inuzuka? –  
Hinata se sorprendió ante la pregunta y encaró al Uchiha, dándose cuenta de que él estaba furioso. – ¿De… de que es-estás hablando…? – preguntó, un tanto asustada e inevitablemente dio un paso hacia atrás. Recobró la compostura y trató de tomar todo su valor para darle la respuesta que quería. – Por supuesto que sí. – mintió.  
-Entonces no me impedirás que te demuestre que soy mejor que él. – El chico apretó la mandíbula hasta el punto del dolor y rudamente, sin poder contenerse, la tomó del rostro y cuello, obligándola a besarlo. La peliazul abrió los ojos con desmesura e intentó forcejar, más fue inútil, ya que el azabache llevó una mano a su cintura y la sujeto fuertemente.  
Ella colocó sus pequeñas manos por la zona de los pectorales y trató de empujarlo hasta que se separaran. Una vez que lo logró, le dio una cachetada ante su atrevimiento. – ¡Có-cómo te atreves! – le dijo alterada.  
Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y se acercó hacia ella como si fuera el león que acaba de capturar a su presa. – ¿Que cómo me atrevo? Me atrevo porque me da la gana. – ella abrió la boca pero ningún vocablo salía de ella. – eres mía, Hinata, solo mía, ¡y ese perro! Me las va a pagar… - Él la tomó bruscamente de la cintura para lograr besarla rudamente de nuevo, mientras la arrinconaba entre el mueble y su cuerpo. Ella gimió un poco ante esto y él aprovechó para colar su lengua dentro de la cavidad. La besó apasionadamente, ambos sentían como toques eléctricos les recorrían el cuerpo, provocando que el aire se volviera pesado y hubiera una falta de éste en los pulmones. El ojinegro sintió que ella se dejaba llevar ante el beso, incorporándose con él en la pasión, así que, descaradamente, llevó su mano hasta abajo y acarició la intimidad femenina sobre la tela de las bragas. Ella gimió más alto, sin exagerar, y él entendió como un "me gusta", así que prosiguió y la acarició con más vigor. Se separó de ella y vio como la chica se sostuvo del mueble que estaba a sus espaldas, dejando más expuestos sus seños y dejando el camino libre para él.  
Sasuke no desaprovechó la ocasión, y con su única mano, desató la tira de la bata, provocando que la tela de seda resbalara por los delgados hombros y brazo, para poder ver mejor el exquisito escote. Bajo su rostro hasta la altura del cuello y lo mordió con fuerza, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño grito. – ¿Por-por qué has he-he-hecho eso? – le preguntó entrecortadamente, pero no recibió respuesta.  
La Hyuuga se perdió nuevamente entre la sensación que sentía a causa de las acciones del azabache. Escuchó cómo el sonido de un cierre se abría y la sensación de que su mano era movida. – Tócame Hime… hazlo... – dijo el Uchiha entre suspiros. Coló la mano de la Hyuuga rápidamente dentro de su ropa interior y dio un gruñido cuando sintió que ella tocaba toda su longitud. La peliazul se sintió insegura, claro, no era la primera vez que hacia algo así con él, pero la timidez y su recato seguían ahí.  
Sasuke soltó un pesado suspiro mientras sentía como la pequeña mano se movía por el grueso y largo miembro, con una lentitud que lo enloquecía. No aguantó más y metió su propia mano en las bragas de la mujer pasando sus dedos por la húmeda intimidad, acariciando los pliegues hasta llegar al clítoris, provocando que ella se mojara más. Hinata gimió fuerte, perdiendo casi las fuerzas ante los toques eléctricos que sentía en la columna, no aguantó más, y sostuvo el rostro de Sasuke con su mano libre, él sonrió ante lo sorpresivo de su acción e introdujo su lengua hasta lo más profundo de la cavidad bucal.  
Él sacó su mano de donde se encontraba y la llevó hasta los bordes del camisón de la chica, se separaron y se detuvieron un poco ante su juego e hizo que ella alzara los brazos hacia el cielo y le quitó la prenda. Al enfocar su mirada negra sobre ella, alzó una ceja y sonrió con diversión al ver que la mujer frente a él se encontraba sonrojada, ya que ella no portaba sostén, dejando libre el camino para él. Colocó la mano de ella y la suya hacia donde se encontraban al principio y devoró con ferocidad uno de los pezones rosados, amamantándolo, sintiendo cómo crecía dentro de su boca gracias por los movimientos que ejercía su lengua áspera y lisa sobre él. Lo mordió ligeramente, tirando de él hasta que sintió una pequeña presión en su cabeza. Era ella que lo incitaba silenciosamente con su mano. Prosiguió a hacer lo mismo y después la miró fijamente, pudiendo descubrir el pequeño brillo de deseo y lujuria. – ¿Te gusta, Hinata? – preguntó mientras movía con más vigor y velocidad las caricias que hacía allá abajo. Ella asintió, él soltó un gruñido de inconformidad. – Contéstame. – ordenó.  
-¡Sí! – gritó sin querer, mientras empezó a mover con velocidad su mano por el gran miembro.  
El azabache contuvo la respiración para después soltar un pesado suspiro. – ¿Soy mejor que el perro? – preguntó con un toque de necesidad.  
Ella sentía cómo su cuerpo le pedía más. Así que inconscientemente abrió más sus piernas, parándose de puntitas, sosteniéndose sobre su cuello, dándole más acceso hacia ella. – ¡Sí! ¡Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun, más rápido! – gritó y el ojinegro hizo lo que ella ordenó hasta que por fin introdujo un par de dedos dentro de ella. – ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! –  
El Uchiha no aguantó más las ganas de estar dentro de ella, así que sacó sus dedos de la intimidad y llevó ambas manos hasta las caderas, la cargó y la sentó en el mueble que tenían atrás. La observó jadeante, necesitada de aliento y atención, se retiró sus ropas y se acercó hacia ella para besarla de nuevo. Le retiró la única prenda que le quedaba por las largas piernas y, sin dejar de besarla, deslizó su longitud por la húmeda feminidad. Se separó de ella, se acomodó entre sus muslos y tomó su miembro hinchado para llevarlo hasta la entrada. Suspirando sonoramente, trató de deslizarse dentro de ella.  
Hinata soltó un gemido de satisfacción, se sostuvo de su espalda mientras él empezaba a moverse lentamente, sintiendo cómo él se desplazaba a la perfección. Cuánto había extrañado estar con él. El ojinegro trato de contener sus propios gemidos, pero estar en ella le parecía estar en la gloria. Definitivamente, había sido un idiota en haberla dejado ir. Sentía como la estrechez de su amante lo mataba, tenían tres meses de estar separados y ahora que la tenia de vuelta, ya había aclarado sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos. No estaba dispuesto a alejarla de nuevo. Nunca más.  
La ojiperla enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de l ojinegro, ejerciendo presión y provocando que Sasuke entrara de lleno. Ambos emitieron sonidos de satisfacción, él gruñó como un animal y ella gritó. El Uchiha sonrió ante esta acción. Se detuvo un poco y la miró fijamente. – ¿Quieres más? – preguntó mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa ladina. La mujer asintió y él salió de ella, la sostuvo por las caderas y la cargó, rodeándola con sus fibrosos brazos, mientras empezaba a caminar hasta la cama. La recostó sobre la mullida y suave superficie, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en ella. Tomó de nueva cuenta su pene y lo llevó a la entrada, mientras observaba como ella lo veía fijamente y como sus grandes senos se iban de arriba abajo, signo de que sus pulmones necesitaban aire. Tomó los grandes pechos, jugando con los pezones rosados, tirando de ellos hasta despertarlos más para él. Mientras jugaba con éstos, la penetró bruscamente, provocando gemidos gratificantes para ambos.  
Tomó la parte de atrás de los muslos y se impulsó hacia delante, adentrándose más en ella. Empezó a moverse duro y largo, quería escucharla, simplemente eso. Dio embistes certeros y largos, haciendo que el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo él se moviera violentamente. Después de conseguir la velocidad deseada, el Uchiha sostuvo las carnosas caderas con una mano y con la otra se aferro a las sabanas de la cama. La Hyuuga empezó a gritar por el placer, ya no le importaba si les escuchaban, simplemente ambos deseaban saciarse. Esto, para ambos ya no era simple sexo, como al principio. No, por supuesto que no, esto era una forma brutal y animal de hacer el amor, en la cual de alguna forma ambos se transmitían muchas emociones, tratando de saciar al otro. Hinata llevo sus delgados brazos hasta el cuello de Sasuke y lo besó apasionadamente. Él la acepto gustoso, llevando su lengua de nueva cuenta hasta la garganta de ella.  
El Uchiha sentía pequeños estrujones en su parte baja, signos de que ella estaba llegando a su límite. Aumentó más la velocidad, haciendo que ambos jadearan pesadamente. Hinata no aguantó el peso de su cuerpo, se aferró a los antebrazos masculinos, enterrándole las uñas, casi dañándolo y, simplemente, se dejó yacer por completo en la cama, la cual no paraba de hacer un ruido molesto. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a gemir como si fuera una desvergonzada, complaciendo a Sasuke, el cual nunca la había visto así, definitivamente quedó encantado. La peliazul sintió que un nudo en su vientre se liberaba poco a poco, dándole una sensación de placentero dolor. El Uchiha enterró las uñas en los pálidos muslos, casi atravesándolos, dejándole unas marcas entre rojos y moradas. Sintió que ya llegaba a su límite así que se movió desesperadamente, tratando de ir más rápido, más profundo, disfrutando de lo que Hinata le daba. La Hyuuga dio un gemido alto e inevitablemente arqueó la espalda, dándole más acceso al Uchiha y dejando que el orgasmo le diera de lleno, arrasándola. Sasuke no aguanto más, arqueó igualmente la espalda y vertió su clímax en el interior de la ojiperla, mientras gruñía como un animal descontrolado. Ambos descendieron exhaustos, el azabache cayó sobre el pecho de la peliazul y ésta, con lentitud y cariño, pasó sus dedos por el cabello rebelde e intentó tranquilizar su respiración. Deslizó su mano hasta la espalda del ojinegro y palpó los músculos marcados. Sasuke se apoyó con los codos y alzó su mirar hasta los ojos blanquecinos. Ambos se sonrieron cansadamente, diciéndose el uno al otro de que se encontraban bien. – ¿Te quedaras conmigo, Hime…? – dijo el azabache con voz cansada.  
Ella puso una mueca dudosa, la cual no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro. – ¿Esta vez habrá un nosotros? – preguntó un tanto nerviosa.  
El Uchiha la miró fijamente y en un intento "tierno", pasó su mano por la mejilla sonrojada. – Si, créeme que no te dejaré ir… - dijo con una mirada pícara mientras se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso, el cual Hinata se encargó de llevarlo lento.  
Un toque en la puerta de entrada los había interrumpido, cortando el ambiente que entre ellos se había creado después de tres meses. Sasuke dejó que Hinata siguiera en la cama, mientras se enredaba una sabana en la cintura para cubrir su desnudez. Entre abrió la puerta y un golpe en la mejilla lo había tomado desprevenido, provocando que cayera inconsciente. Solo logró escuchar entre la oscuridad en la que se sumergía, la voz de Hyuuga Neji gritando un "¡Maldito Uchiha!".  
.

.

.

.

Un año después…  
.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke se removió entre las sabanas de la cama de su departamento, ya que la luz del sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, estiró su brazo, tratando de encontrar algo a alguien. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta del vacío que tenía en el lado derecho. Refunfuñando, se paró y se colocó el pantalón de su pijama y salió hacia la cocina.  
Aún con los ojos somnolientos buscó algo con la mirada. De repente, un ligero aroma se coló por su nariz y caminó despacio hacia donde provenía. Cuando abrió la puerta que se encontraba a lado de su recamara, se apoyó en la puerta, observando como Hyuuga Hinata, vestida con una de sus grandes camisas masculinas, cargaba a su pequeño hijo de dos meses de edad, al parecer, trataba de hacerlo dormir.  
La Hyuuga dejó al pequeño en su cuna y lo observaba alegremente, apreciando la ligera sonrisa que éste mostraba, pero los brazos fibrosos de su marido la sacaron de su trance. – ¿se ha dormido? – ella asintió mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él. El azabache, por su parte, descendió ligeramente su cabeza y le dio un beso en el hombro hasta llegar al cuello. – ¿Sabes que he estado pensando? – ella giró su cabeza hacia él para poder observarlo mejor con una mueca de duda en su rostro. – Creo que ya es hora de darle una hermanita… - le dijo pícaramente mientras la jalaba hacia su propia recamara. Hinata sintió su rostro arder pero aun así se dejó guiar por él. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sasuke la acorraló en la puerta, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su oreja izquierda. _**– Cariño eres asombrosa, así como eres… - **_y la besó apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por el deseo y la lujuria del que tanto disfrutaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN ONE-SHOT.**

(*)_Sin embargo, cada vez que me pregunta si luce bien, yo digo…_

_Cuando veo su rostro, no existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el._

_Porque eres asombrosa, así como eres…_

_Y cuando sonríes, el mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando,_

_Porque eres una chica asombrosa, así como eres…_

_Sus labios, sus labios, podría besarlos el día entero si ella me deja,_

_Su risa, su risa, ella la odia pero yo pienso que es tan sexy_

_Ella es tan hermosa, y se lo digo todos los días…_

_Tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes,_

_Que nunca te pediría que cambies_

_Si es la perfección lo que buscas, _

_Entonces sigue siendo la misma…_

_Así que no te molestes en preguntar si luces bien,_

_Sabes lo que voy a decir…_

**Notas de Aika: ** ¡Hola! :D

Este es un One-shot nuevo que es una petición de **Mikoto_Uchiha o **_**Miko-chi**_ en el Fc SasuHina de NU :D , así que espero que te guste, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño. :DDD

Hablando del fic, creo que es un poco raro (o eso pienso xD) ya que seré sincera: ¡fue un verdadero reto para mí! Imagínense convertir ésta canción en un Romance/Drama y en un lemon. ¡Jesus Christ! Me estoy pervirtiendo más que lo que ya estoy… xDD

Espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones y comentarios, ya sabes, me harían muy feliz si me dicen si les gusto o no :3

Otra cosa: la parte en donde Sasuke "canta" no la puse traducida por que pienso que perdería el sentido de lo que quería expresar ahí y por eso les he dejado su significado :)

Sin más que escribir…

Bye, bye… :D


End file.
